


Louis' football match (Larry Stylinson One Shot)

by whosthatshadow1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Football Player Louis, Gay Sex, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sugar Daddy Louis, Surprise Sex, it's just sex basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosthatshadow1D/pseuds/whosthatshadow1D
Summary: (Based on true facts)It was Louis' match day, a very important day for him. He was really excited and thrilled about that game. But something kept his heart aching; something was missing. Harry wasn't there, and that was reason enough for him to feel a little sad in the middle of all that fuss. He wanted him to be there so bad, to watch him play and be able to dedicate him a goal. But he was in another continent enjoying his break on the sunny L.A. On the other hand, there was someone there who acted just like him. He could almost bet it was Harry...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a really old one-shot that I never remembered to post here, so here it goes. It was written about Louis' football match last year and based off real events. Hope you like it and please leave kudos and comment if you did xx

        The crowds were wild. Louis kicked the ball to another player of his team. He had to fix his headband one more time, so he slowed down his pace. His nerves were showing, but he couldn't help himself. The fact that Harry didn't come to his game was still painful to his heart, causing it to tighten as the time went by. He didn't even texted him wishing good luck for the match. 

         Louis raised his head back up, causing him to glance at the sky for a brief moment. The sky was clear and it was slightly sunny, but not too much. Not as much as he could bet it was in Los Angeles, where Harry was. Maybe it wasn't as sunny because he wasn't there, because Harry was his sunshine and when he'd leave he'd take all the light and warmness with him. He just wished he was there. It was just two hours of his break that he had to spend in England to watch his fiancé play, then he could go back to the sunny L.A and never come back. Two hours.

         He noticed the mascot jumping and goofing around by the crowd. There was something weird about it. It reminded him of Harry, which made his situation even worse, causing him a lump in his throat. It acted just like him, the same way to interact, the same gestures. When it noticed that Louis was looking its way, the mascot started waving at him, giving him a thumbs up and dancing awkwardly. A tender smile left his lips. He found that funny in a way, because Harry always said that he was unique and no one else was just like him, which Louis used to agree with. He always hated when Louis compared him to someone or something, though Harry was still one and only for him.

         There was still 47 minutes left when Louis checked and his team was losing. He had to fight himself not to constantly look for Harry on the bleachers and focus on the game. It wasn't being lucky on neither sides. Either way, he made an effort to keep a smile on his face and show how grateful he was for being able to play such game.

         After scoring a goal, but still losing against his adversary, the referee whistled and they all headed inside to shower, the fans going wild screaming their lungs out when Louis waved at them gleefully. His teammates congratulated him with excitement, even though they had lost , and none of them looked bothered with the defeat. It was just a friendly match for charity and Louis would still donate all the money. 

        Louis got undressed and joined the other mates in the shower. It was weird to be showering with someone else but Harry Styles. He wasn't used to be under the sprinkler without having huge hands around his torso and plump soft lips savoring his neck. He was so used to shower with Harry every night that he could almost imagine the curly-haired boy joining him at that moment, just like he used to do every time he'd hear Louis showering.

        He was worried with his situation and Harry. Everything was fine the last time they were together, enjoying the beach in Dubai. Everything was great. But then Louis headed to England and Harry left to L.A and they never spoke ever since. Louis had to know he was okay and if there was something wrong for Harry to stop answering his calls, but he never replied. Harry was all by himself in L.A and that thought by itself scared him enough. It's not that he didn't trust him - he fully trusted Harry -, but he didn't like all the girls hitting on him all the time when he went out to clubs or the coffee shop, especially when he wasn't there to show them who he belonged to. But he had chosen to go alone. He wasn't usually like that, but Louis was so afraid of losing him that he couldn't think of anything else. 

        He hurried with the shower after noticing everyone was already gone. There was towel around his waist, but his whole body was still wet when he grabbed his coat. It was Harry's. He'd always take it with him when he had to be away from Harry's presence. It had his overpowering smell built-in and it would never go away, it was like Harry was there with him somehow. He drove it to his nose and smelled it, closing his eyes with pleasure. It was so sweet and warm, but fresh and manly at the same time. It smelled just like him. And that could drive Louis mad, because he needed to touch him, he needed to look into his striking green eyes.

        At that moment someone walked in. He heard a presence behind his back, and when he turned around he came across with the mascot of his team. It was just standing there, still, and Louis had a familiar feeling about the person behind that bear face.

       "Do you need help?", Louis asked politely, the green parka still in his tiny hands.

        His heart raced the moment that person started walking in his direction, slow and confidently. Louis was motionless, not knowing what to do as the mascot stopped before him. In fact he knew what was going on, he knew who the person behind that disguise was. His hands moved up and ripped the head off.

        Louis couldn't believe what was standing before his eyes, although he'd always known it deep inside.

        Harry was there. Harry was there all the time.

        "Thanks for the help", Harry said with a wide grin on his rosy lips, his voice just like the way Louis used to know. Then he took the ridiculously large costume off and threw it somewhere on the floor.

         Louis smiled at the ground, closing his eyes for a second. He was still astonished, but Harry quickly cupped his face, gently bringing it up and closer to him. They looked into each other's eyes and all they saw was pure happiness.

        "You could've at least called", Louis struggled with the words, his eyes captive by those wonderful emerald green eyes.

          "I wanted to surprise you", he replied with an impish smile, which Louis was eager to send away.

           "I don't like surprises".

           He was telling the truth, but at the same time he was lying because he loved the triumphant look and the silly smile on Harry's face every time he'd surprise him.

          "You didn't wait for me in the shower...", Harry uttered with a restrained snort.

          "You didn't tell me you were coming...", Louis replied suggestively.

          "When do I ever tell you?"

           Harry went for a kiss, causing Louis to fall back onto the stool. Their tongues didn't take long to fight a battle of desire, finally getting back in touch again. His abnormally long fingers crossed crooked lines down Louis' torso, then plucked off his towel and threw it away, while kissing every inch of his tummy. Louis' hands were running through Harry's long curls and that was heaven to him. He gently pulled Harry's nape hair towards him, kissing the top of Harry's head and inhaling deeply. Harry hummed, pleased.

         "I missed you, _curly_ ".

         "I missed you too, _sweetcheeks_ ", Harry replied with the pet name he'd always call him when they hadn't seem each other for a while and kissed both of Louis' cheeks slowly and tenderly.

         "What if we go take a shower? You kind of smell like bear", Louis mocked, faking loathing by turning his face away from his fiancé.

         "And you smell like clean", he tried to sound as loathed as Louis, but he failed. He always did, because he was genuinely just a bad liar.

        "Why would that be a bad thing?"

        "Because you're gonna get sweatier than before after what I'm about to do to you and your poor arse", Harry replied and bit his lip hard, then taking his white shirt off.

         Louis gulped. He could expect anything from Harry that day and that was darkly exciting. Harry pushed him onto his lap and the older one wrapped his legs around his waist, feeling his cock against the smooth pale skin. The younger boy carried him all the way to the showers, messily turning the sprinkler on, then shoving Louis against the wall while carefully pushing a finger inside of him. Louis caught his breath for a second, feeling Harry's long relentless finger sliding inside and out of his tight hole. By the time he added the third one Louis was already fully hard, moaning nonsense things. Harry kept on fingering Louis until he couldn't take it no more. He then dropped Louis on the floor and the curvy one couldn't help himself from looking at Harry's covered boner. His bulge was scandalously smashed by the female skinny jeans and Louis had to help him with his "little" problem. He unbuttoned Harry's jeans lingeringly, causing the other to be more impatient and bothered. When his jeans got to his ankles he shook them off and grabbed Louis' buttocks, pulling him even closer.

       The water was already hot enough, so they got under the sprinkler. Louis watched the way Harry's curls wilted as the water went down over him, causing his hair to fall onto his face. He grabbed a handful of his waves, running his hand through his hair and pulling back, so he could have access to his neck. He started sucking, then biting, then licking, leaving dark marks all over. Then he swapped to his nipples, repeating the process. Harry was already half hard when Louis sucked his right nipple for the sixth time, hands wandering on his perky bum. They both couldn't take it anymore.

        Harry stopped Louis against his will and turned him around, placing his arms around him and his chin resting on his shoulder.

       "I'm gonna wreck you, baby", Harry whispered onto his ear.

       It took no time before he started thrusting as soon as he put his leaking cock inside of Louis, gradually increasing the intensity of each thrust. The older boy was gasping when Harry reached his prostate for the first time. It wasn't hard for Harry anymore, he already knew every inch of Louis and how to drive him crazy in no time. His hands made their way over Louis' back to later crease his fingers on his fiancé's skin, his nails superficially scratching down his back.

       "Oh, _fuck_ Harry...", Louis moaned as he felt he was about to come.

         As he noticed Louis was already on his edge, Harry took his member out and then shove it back in, insanely thrusting onto his prostate, the water washing out their sweat. Harry kept fucking in and out of him, penetrating him harder than the time before, making Louis moan his name really loud. He bit the skin of Louis' neck when hit prostate hard again, causing the older boy to come right there over his own stomach. Harry kissed the top of his wet shoulder as then he came as well.

        Their hearts were beating so fast it felt like they were going to come out of their chest. Harry stayed inside of Louis for a couple minutes, while they were catching their breath and coming down from their highs.

        Louis turned around to face Harry with a malicious smile on his lips. Harry looked so hot he could almost come again just by looking at him. And his face, no matter what he would do, would always look so annoyingly innocent. Louis had to take control. He couldn't just let Harry do whatever he wanted to him. He needed his swollen pink lips sucking him off as hard as he was used to. He had plans for Harry he could never imagine...

        "My turn", he said, stopping Harry from kissing him.

         Harry smirked at his words, but suddenly Louis turned around and walked out of the shower, leaving a confused expression on the younger one's face. The fact that Louis was all wet and naked (as well as Harry) and anyone could just walk in at any moment had him rushing to the door to lock it. He then slowed down his pace, walking leisurely to the smirking boy right across him. Once he was close enough Louis got on his knees, hearing Harry gasp in surprise as he looked up at him. He didn't hesitate on taking his big, thick cock in his hand and licking gently all the way to the tip, where he sucked.

       "F-fuckk-oh.. god", Harry moaned, resting his head against the wall with his eyes shut in pure bliss.

       Louis immediately removed his hand and bit at his toned lower belly, making Harry groan in frustration.

      "Look at me, Harold", he demanded when he stopped entirely touching him.

      Harry's face turned to the man on his knees before him in complete despair, urging to be touched somehow.

      "That's it baby", Louis praised, getting close to his shaft again. "Now watch me while I suck your pretty little cock until you beg me to come. But no coming unless I say so".

      After that, the only sound heard in the room was Harry's whimpers as Louis sucked him off like his life depended on it. The way his mouth took his whole cock in without chocking was commendable and Harry could just come at the sight of his big warm mouth swallowing him and the way it felt inside of it. Trying to hold his orgasm back, Harry moved his hand to grab at Louis' already leaking cock, wanting to wank him off as he sucked him, but Louis slapped his hand away.

     "No touching. Put your hands behind your back. I want you to come just by getting your dick sucked, and then I'm going to fuck your little bum", Louis warned as he watched Harry biting his lips to contain himself from moaning.

      Harry did just what he said and tried very hard not to come when he saw Louis sucking and licking his head, moving his head up and down while purring onto it, sending an overwhelming vibration throughout Harry's body.  When he noticed that he was very _very_ close to come, he let it slip out of his mouth with a 'plop' as he stood up on his feet to whisper onto the younger boy's ear.

     "You taste so fucking good", he moaned in Harry's ear and then kissed his open mouth, sliding his tongue inside to allow the other to taste himself as if he had never done it before.

     The shivers that went down his spine had Harry pulling Louis closer to him, one hand cupping his face and the other on the curve of his back, right on his dimples. Louis licked his lips in response, sucking at biting from time to time as he allowed themselves to fully take in each other's taste. He missed kissing Harry so fucking much. Once he pulled away with softer kisses, Louis dropped one of his hands to his own cock, starting to wank himself before Harry's wide eyes. The taller boy's breath was held in when Louis moaned and whimpered as he touched himself with his eyes shut close and his mouth half open. He struggled not to go and put that hard, delicious cock in his mouth, but he realized that, once he wasn't looking, he could rub his needy cock for a while.

      He was wrong. By the time Louis opened his eyes back, felling his dick completely hard again, he caught Harry wanking himself off, almost coming at his own touch. Needless to say that pissed him out of his mind. 

     This time he slapped his hand off really hard, making Harry whine in pain and fear.

     "I said _no touching",_ he said with in a low husky voice that made the other cringe. "You think you're very smart, don't you? Turn around."

     Harry did and soon enough his hands were hung against the shower wall above his head and Louis was biting at his neck, leaving another hickey on the pale skin. The feeling of Louis' cock pressing right in the middle of his bum had Harry leaning against his crotch.

    "Please... _daddy"_ , Harry begged just like Louis loved and Louis just couldn't resist.

    "Do not come until I say so", he warned again, moving his hips forward to grind against Harry's bum before sticking his dick up his milky arse.

    Harry moaned like a slut every time Louis hit his prostate, arching his back as he was losing all of his strength. He didn't need any preparation though, because his hole was way too accustomed to having Louis' cock inside of it, fucking it open.

   "Please... I can't take it no more", he said as his eyes started to water for wanting release so bad.

    Louis kept thrusting, despite the fact that he knew Harry was a second away to come, so he just moved his hands away from the older boy's hands to grab at his cock as he came in Louis' hand and the last one inside of Harry. But the waiting was worth the while because Harry had never come this hard.

    "Good girl", Louis praised as he knew Harry loved to be called by female pronouns when they were fucking, leaving kisses on his shoulder and neck. Louis licked his fingers full of cum and just hold Harry for a while, as the water washed the dirty out of their bodies.

   "I love you so much", Harry murmured, his breath still shaky and the feeling of the orgasm making him all lazy and tired.

   "I love you too, baby. Thanks for the surprise."

    After they came down form the orgasm they cleaned each other and got dressed. They left the stadium in separate vans, Harry dressed as the mascot so that no one would know he was there all the time. He chose to stay in London instead of flying back to L.A. He was home, where he belonged.


End file.
